The present invention relates to an apparatus for disposing of cutting chips of a continuous shape formed in cutting work on a lathe, and particularly to an apparatus for guiding long continuous chips.
The continuous chips formed in lathing have conventionally been broken into small pieces by a chip breaker because such continuous chips tend to cling to the cutting tool or to the work piece, eventually causing damage to the finished faces and requiring much fime for removing the clung chips from the cutting tool or the work piece. However, the breaking of such continuous chips into small pieces with a chip breaker has been difficult to achieve in case of finish lathing with a small depth of cut and a small feed rate or in case of lathing of highly ductile metal such as aluminum alloy and stainless steel.